United We Stand, Together We Fall
by AprilC3604
Summary: Dean is a great hunter. He is also a prince and John thinks its time for him to take a wife. Dean nor his bride to be are happy about it. How will they cope with their marriage? Will they ever grow to love each other? Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: So as you know Joyce normally does this kind of story. But after talking over ideas with her she told me to go for it. Threats may have been made LOL but anyways I hope you like. I decided to mix hunting with being a prince. Should be fun!_**

_Many years ago there were two kingdoms far far away. Each with one goal and that was to rid the world of all evil. For many years instead of working together toward the mission the two kingdoms fought with each other. Now that the kings were getting older it was time to unite the kingdoms as one and what better way to do that then with the union of their children, heirs to the thrones._

"Your Majesty, King William to see you." Giles, the king's servant, said.

"Show him in." King John Winchester said and got up from his throne.

As soon as King William McClendon entered the room John walked down the stairs and over to his once rival, "Welcome." John smiled.

"It's been a long time John." William said.

"Far too long. This should have been done years ago." John said, "Time to put aside our differences. That is the only way we will be able to survive."

"I agree." William said. "We are stronger together. The war is out there and among us."

"Yes. What do you suggest?"

"A Marriage." William said, "My daughter Isabella just turned twenty one and it is time for her to take a husband. With our children married it will form a bond, a union of the kingdoms and insure our survival."

"I agree. She will marry my oldest Dean. It is time for him to have a wife and step up. There is no one more perfect for him than your lovely daughter. They will be married on Sunday."

"I will inform Isabelle tonight." William said. "She will be pleased. Dean will be a fine husband."

"We will have a celebration in their honor tomorrow to announce the engagement." John smiled.

"Perfect." William said. "I shall see you then." William said.

John stood there and let out a small sigh. Now it was time to inform Dean of his impending marriage. This was not going to go over well but it was for the good of the kingdom.

"Giles, I want to see Dean as soon as he returns." John said.

"Yes sir."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Twenty four hours later Dean and Sam Winchester returned to the kingdom. They had been gone for a week now and the hunt was successful. Once he was home Dean only had one thing on his mind and that was women. He wanted them and lots of them. Being prince had its perks.

Dean pushed the door open to the throne room and smiled at his father, "Giles said you wanted to see me."

"Yes Dean. How was the trip?"

"Great. Four less witched in the world. So when do we celebrate?"

"Tonight actually and there is more to be celebrating than a few dead witches." John smiled and put his arm around his son, "I have chosen a wife for you. You will be wed on Sunday at noon."

Dean's face dropped, "You're joking right? Please tell me this is a joke."

"Afraid not. You are going to wed Isabella McClendon. Our kingdoms will be united finally. It is for the good of us all."

Dean pulled away from his father and glared at him, "You can't be serious. There is no way I'm doing this."

"I don't joke and you know that. Dean, it is time for you to straighten up. You are to be crowned king one day and you need to start acting like it. Play time is over. Time to be a man."

"This is bullshit!"

"Watch your tone! You are out of line son!" John warned.

"No you are! Why do I have to marry her? I've never met her! Make Sam do it."

"Sam is courting Princess Alana and you know that. You are going to marry her and that's all there is to it. She will be a perfect first wife for you. We need this union."

"Like hell we do. They are no threat to us and you know it." Dean said.

"That's enough! Tonight we announce the engagement. I don't want to hear another word about it. Time to man up." John said before walking out of the room to get dressed for the celebration.

Dean stood there. This was the last thing he expected or wanted. He did not want to marry now or ever. He loved his lifestyle. He was so screwed and he knew it. But then again it was his job to look after his people. How bad can one wife be?

Isabelle paced back and forth in her bedroom with her arms crossed over her chest, "He can't do this to me!" she yelled, "How dare he marry me off like this?"

"Perhaps he feels it is for the best, princess." He maid said.

"No he is doing this because he is afraid. I know that." Isabella said, "The nerve of that man."

"Maybe Prince Dean is a good guy. Maybe he will make you happy."

"No he is a hunter first and a prince second. I bet he doesn't even know how to treat a lady. I heard the stories of how he uses women for his own pleasure and then dumps them on the streets like they don't matter. The guy has no class what so ever."

_Knock Knock_

Isabella stopped pacing and she turned to see her father walk into the room, "Leave me alone with my daughter." He told the maid.

She bowed to him and backed out of the room.

William sighed and looked at his only child, "Bella, do not be angry with me."

"Angry? No I'm not angry. I'm furious father!"

"I know but you must understand. This union will ensure the safety of our people. It is your job."

"No it is your job. You are selling me to those barbarians."

"I am not selling you. Dean is a strong leader and warrior. He will be a great king someday and with you by his side our kingdoms will be joined as one."

"I do not want a warrior. I want a man with class that will respect me."

"But he is what you need. You will be safe with him and I am sure he will respect you." William walked over to his daughter and took her by the hand, "Bella, I am not getting any younger. I want to be sure that when I leave this world you will be taken care of. You must do this for our country, for me."

"But I want to marry for love. That is what mother wanted for me."

"You will grow to love Dean in time, just as your mother and I did. Please understand Bella." William begged.

Bella looked into her fathers eyes and knew she couldn't deny his request. She had to look after her people and keep them safe from hunters like Dean who thought they rules the world. Maybe with her there she can change things.

"I will do this but I will not be happy about it. You understand that right?"

William smiled and kissed his daughters hand, "Yes my dear. Now please get dressed. We must be on our way."

Bella stood in the middle of the room and watched as he father left her. A tear rolled down her cheek. She had to do this but it was going to break her heart to leave him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean stood next to his brother Sam in the far corner of the ballroom with a glass of wine, looking at all of the women he knew he could no longer have. "I hate this." Dean said and brought the glass to his lips.

"You might like her." Sam said, "You know dad is right about this. The fighting has to stop."

"Whatever. I just want this to be over with. Maybe I can at least choose my second wife."

"Try not to kill the first one first." Sam smiled.

"Your Majesties, King William and his daughter Princes Isabella." Giles announced.

"Here goes nothing." Dean said and drank the entire glass before taking his place next to his father.

The doors opened and in walked William holding his daughters hand. When Dean took one look at her his mouth dropped open. She was stunning. She was by far one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all...but then again she looked like a bitch. He could change that.

Dean walked over to William and bowed to them both. Isabella smiled at him and took her hand from her fathers. Dean was gorgeous. The stories did him no justice. Either way she still didn't trust him or want to marry him. Good looks only got you so far in life.

"Princess." Dean said and kissed the top of her hand, "Welcome."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"I can see the rumors of your beauty are true." He winked at her. He couldn't wait to have her alone.

"Attention!" John stood and tapped his glass, "There is to be a wedding tomorrow at noon to join two great families." He said. "Let the celebration begin."

Everyone in the room cheered but Dean and Isabella just smiled and waved like they were always taught to do from day one.

"Will you join me out on the balcony?" Dean asked.

"I would love to." She smiled.

Dean took her hand and led her through the crowd. They walked out and a few servants closed the door behind them. As soon as they were alone both their smiles faded as they looked at each other.

"Was this your idea?" Isabella asked.

"No it wasn't. You can thank our fathers for this. The last thing I want it to be married." Dean said as he looked her over, "But looking at you I cant wait for tomorrow night."

"Are you serious? I don't think so. I make take your name tomorrow but you will never take my body. I know what kind of person you are and I don't care for it at all."

"Oh really?" Dean asked, "What kind of person am I?"

"A hunter who cares nothing about who he hurts or the women he uses. That is no king in my eyes."

Dean laughed a little, "I never hear the women complaining when they are in my bed." He pushed off the railing and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Maybe you would like a preview and see just who you are marrying. There are many women who would love to be in your place and have been a few times." he laughed.

Isabella shoved him away, "How rude can you be? I would never do a thing like that. I for one am saving myself for love not lust."

"Cant have love with out a little bit of lust." Dean winked, "You know you want me."

"No I do not."

"Too bad because tomorrow you will have me and I will own you. So I can do what I please….honey."

"We'll see about that." Isabella said, "I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." She said and walked back into the palace.

Dean smiled. She was a wild one but he was sure he would have no problem taming her. Now to win over her father and make sure he had his trust. Time to play the prince role.

***So bad start for Dean and Bella. Dean is going to have a time with this one. Who will win and will they ever grow to love each other? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked back into the palace with a smile on his face and Bella followed. Dean walked right up to her father and Bella knew this couldn't be good. "What is he up to now?" she asked herself before joining them.

William and John where standing there chatting over a glass of wine and when William saw Dean and Bella walking over to him he smiled, "How are you two getting alone? Good I trust?"

"Wonderfully." Dean said, "You have an amazing daughter."

"Thank you very much Dean." William smiled, "She is one of a kind."

"I'm sure she is sure and I am going to be one lucky man." Dean said and winked at Bella and she just rolled her eyes. He was really laying it on thick.

"Bella sweetheart are you having a good evening?" John asked.

"Yes I am. Thank you for all of this." She smiled.

"You are more than welcome. Nothing more important than family and celebrating a union of two great families."

"Agreed." William said and lifted his glass.

Dean took two glasses from the passing servant and handed one to Bella, "A toast to our family and the start of something beautiful. I promise to be the man and husband your daughter deserves and to make sure she is always safe and happy for the rest of her life. Cheers."

"Cheers." John and William both said.

"She is really lucky to have you. I will never worry." William said.

Bella sighed and took a sip. He was good she had to give him that.

"Now..." Dean said and sat his glass on the passing tray, "May I be so honored as to have a dance with my future wife?"

"Oh I don't…." Bella started.

"She would love to." William smiled.

"Excellent." Dean smiled and held out his hand to her, "Shall we?"

"I guess." She said and placed her hand in his and he led them to the middle of the room.

"I think I won over your father." Dean whispered and pulled her into his arms tight.

Bella placed her arms on his should and began to follow his lead, "You may have fooled him but don't think I will fall for that crap. I know what you are. A hunter that is so self absorbed he doesn't ever have time to care for his own people."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." She said. "When was the last time you just walked your streets to see how everyone was doing? To see if there was anything you can help with."

"I don't have to do that. I have people to do that for me. Same thing." Dean said and twirled her around.

"No its not. You are too busy chasing stupid monster and stuff like that."

"Its not stupid. I do what I do to keep my people safe."

"Sure. You doing to prove how macho you are."

"I don't have to prove anything." Dean smiled, "So tell me what else you think you know about me. I would love to hear it."

"Well I know that you use women. You bed them then toss them aside." Bella said as Dean gave her a dip.

"They ask for it. They came to me."

"Just because you're a prince. Everyone girl out there is wanting to be the next princess. Maybe one of your many wives."

"But you'll be the first." Dean said and Bella stepped on his foot and he groaned. "Bitch."

"Ass." She said and pulled away from him just as the music stopped, "And for the record, I will never bow to you so don't ever think of it."

"You'll do whatever I ask. That is the role of the wife. Tomorrow you will have no say so." Dean smiled, "Good times to come."

"I never knew I could hate someone this much."

"I do love angry sex." Dean winked at her.

"Ah you are so impossible."

"You'll learn to love me. They all do."

"Don't hold your breath."

The two stopped talking when their fathers approached them, "You two looked wonderful. Its like you have know each other your entire lives. Almost like this was meant to be." William said.

"You know I was just telling Bella the same thing. I fell like I've know her all my life. Well you know what they say, there is someone out there for everyone and Bella is my someone." Dean said.

"Aw Dean." She said.

"Well Bella we must be on our way. Its getting close to midnight." William said.

"Yes and we have a big day tomorrow." John said, "We will see tomorrow."

"Yes you will."

Before they turned to leave Dean walked over to Bella and brought her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss, "Until tomorrow." He winked and mouthed, "You're mine."

Bella jerked her hand away and forced a smiled, "See you tomorrow." She said and her and her father turned and were escorted out.

"Not bad huh?" John said, "She will make you a wonderful wife."

"Yeah. She just needs a little work but nothing I can't handle. Should be interesting."

"I don't even want to know. You should get some rest. Bid day tomorrow." John said.

Dean scanned the room and saw a young red head batting her eyes at him, "Yeah I plan to head to bed now."

Dean figured he better have his extra fun now. Tomorrow he was going to have to train himself a wife.

* * *

><p>It was eleven a.m and Bella was back at the Winchester palace staring out the window. She was everything being set up and all the guest arriving. All she wanted to was run but she couldn't do that. A princess never ran. She had to stay and do what was best for her people and even Dean's. That was her job.<p>

"Princess Isabella you should be getting in your gown now." He maid said.

Bella sighed and turned around, "I guess I have no choice." She knew there was no way out of this. She was going to marry Dean and that was that.

William fixed his tie and knocked on the door before he opened it up. He smiled when he saw his only child…his daughter standing there in a beautiful wedding gown, "You look breath taking Isabella." He said.

Bella turned away from the mirror and smiled, "Thank you."

"Give us a moment alone." He told the maids.

One by one the all bowed and left the room. William closed the door and walked over to his daughter, "I know you aren't happy about this but it is for the best."

"I know that."

"Our people need this."

"I know and I am willing to do whatever to protect them. Even if that means marrying Dean."

"Dean is a good man. He will make a fine husband for you. You will be safe with him. I just want you taken care of." William said.

"I know that daddy. I'm just going to miss you."

"And I am going to miss you." He said and touched her face, "You look so much like your mother."

"I miss her every day." Bella said with a tear in her eyes.

"I know. With you marrying Dean I know I want ever have to worry about you being safe. I failed your mother."

"No you didn't." Bella said.

"Yes I did and I don't ever want something to happen to you."

"I won't."

"I know that." He smiled at her, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Bella said.

"Then lets go get you married."

Dean stood out in the courtyard waiting on Bella at the alter with Sam by his side. He wasn't nervous or anything. He didn't really feel like he was getting married. To him it was just another day. Although it did mean he would get ass whenever he wanted. He would have someone next to him everyday for his pleasure. This marriage thing was more of a blessing the more he thought about it.

"Dean what is up with you?" Sam asked when he saw the smirked on his brothers face.

"Nothing." Dean said, "I mean I hated the thought of being married but then again I can have a hundred wives if I want. I can get laid any time I want. It's perfect. I can come home and I don't even have to look for a good lay."

"Only you would say that." Sam said and sighed, "Could you at least try and get to know her? You might like her."

"I doubt that." Dean as he winked at the girl he had just slept with the night before.

"Dean stop. You're getting married."

"So? Its not like I love her. I'm only doing this to make dad happy."

"Could you at least try?" Sam asked.

"Whatever." Dean said and just the then music began to play, "Here we go."

When Dean saw Bella round the corner be face dropped, "Damn. Jackpot." He whispered to Sam. This may not be as bad as he thought. She was beautiful. He was going to have some fun with this one.

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts on chapter one. I hope you liked this one and i promise more fun to come. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella and Dean stood there at the front of the alter as the minister made his opening announcements. When he asked if there was anyone that objected she prayed someone would speak up but no one did. They knew better. This was the last day of her life.

"You look beautiful." Dean leaned over and whispered.

Bella was surprised he gave her a compliment so she looked over and gave him a smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But I think that dress is going to look a lot better in a pile on the floor." Dean winked.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned back away from him, "And just when I thought you were decent you have to go and ruin it."

"At least I'm honest."

"Good for you but you will never see what's under this dress I can promise you that."

"We'll see. I always get what I want and right now I really want that body under mine."

"Sorry but it will never happen." She said and turned back to the minister.

"Keep telling yourself that." Dean whispered with a smiled on his face. Once she said _I do_ she was his.

"Prince Dean Winchester, please recite your vows to Princess Isabella." The minister said.

Dean turned to her and took her hands in his, "Today I give myself to you and ask for your tomorrows. I promise to love you more than anyone else can; to give you my strength and ask for yours in return; to help you in good times and in bad. I give you all my trust and ask you to accept me as your husband." He said and winked at her.

Bella sighed and knew this was it. She looked at her father once last time and knew she had to do this for him and their people. She looked back at Dean and bean, "Today I give myself to you and ask for your tomorrows. I promise to love you more than anyone else can; to give you my strength and ask for yours in return; to help you in good times and in bad. I give you all my trust and ask you to accept me as your wife."

"Now for the rings." The minister said and Sam, the best man, and Bella cousin Jane, the maid of honor, placed the ring on the bible the minister was holding, "Now I ask that God bless these rings that Dean and Isabella will exchange as a symbol of their love and fidelity. Isabella take the ring and repeat after me, "With this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a pledge of my love and as a symbol of all we shall share."

Bella took the ring and placed it on Dean's finger, "With this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a pledge of my love and as a symbol of all we shall share."

"Dean took the ring and repeat after me, "With this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a pledge of my love and as a symbol of all we shall share."

Dean took the ring and placed it on Bella's finger and smiled, "With this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a pledge of my love and as a symbol of all we shall share."

Bella looked down at the ring and she had to admit it was beautiful. He did have taste but that was all he had other than good looks.

Dean looked into Bella's eyes and smiled as he held her hands in her as the minister said his final words. He owned her now and she knew it.

Dean and Bella where sitting at the table with a glass of wine while Sam was finishing his best man toast. Bella was hoping this reception would last forever so she wouldn't have to be alone with Dean. That was the last thing she wanted. She knew what he wanted from her.

"I never thought Dean would ever settle down but looks like dad ruined that for him." He said and everyone laughed, "But I'm happy they have each other and I hope they make each other happy. It's a new beginning for them and also the two kingdoms. I see a bright future ahead for all. To the bride and groom." Sam said and raised his glass to them and everyone clapped.

Dean leaned over to Bella and whispered into her ear, "Ready for the first dance?"

"Not really."

"Too bad." Dean said and pulled her from her chair and led her to the middle of the floor.

The music started playing and Dean pulled her close and held her tight as they moved together. "I can't wait to take you up to my room." Dean said, "the things I'm going to do to you will make your head spin.'

"I doubt that." Bella said.

Dean laughed, "Oh you'll see." He said and spun her around.

"Kiss her!" someone shouted out.

The coupled stopped and looked at each other, "Don't think about it." Bella said.

"They want a show so we're going to give them show." Dean said and cupped her face. He pulled her to him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

As their lips connected both of them felt a spark. Dean moved his tongue across her bottom lip and Bella let him in. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and that's where they stayed as the kiss became more passionate.

"I knew this would be a good match." John said to William, "All they needed was a little push."

"Let's just hope they stay this way."

"Oh they will. I will be here to make sure of that." John said with a smile on his face.

Dean and Bella broke apart and looked at each other. They had both felt something but it was unfamiliar to them both. Dean didn't like it so he pushed it into the back of his mind and reverted back to his old self and licked his lips, "Mmmm, I wonder what else taste good?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You'll find out what I mean later. Your husband has a few tricks."

"I just hope he keeps them to himself."

"Oh I'm going to show them all to you." He said.

"Attention!" John called out, "Thank you all for coming but I do believe it is time for my son and beautiful new daughter in law to head up to their chamber to begin their life together."

"About damn time." Dean said and took her hand, "Smile for our people." Dean told her and Bella forced a smiled and they both smiled and waved as Dean led her out of the ballroom.

He pulled her up the stairs and took her into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. He turned the lock and removed the key before turning to her, "Time to strip down and show me what I own."

"I told you I am not sleeping with you." Bella said, "I want my own room."

"Not going to happen, sweetheart."

"Neither is me getting into your bed."

"Ok that's it." Dean said and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him, "You see this ring? That means I own you and all of you. With one word I can have your whole kingdom burned to the ground."

"You wouldn't." Bella said. But when she looked into his eye she saw how calm and serious he was.

"Try me sweetheart. I am the last person you want to piss off I promise." He said as he looked down at her.

Bella jerked her hand away from him and stepped back, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Great. Go change." Dean said and pointed to the bathroom. "You have five minutes."

Bella walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She saw the white satin night gown laid out for her and tears fell from her eyes. This was it. Her life now belonged to him. She had no choice but to give him everything he wanted to be a good little wife. Maybe one day he would change but she wasn't going to hold her breath. After tonight she was going to make his life hell. If he wanted a wife then he was going to get a wife.

Bella walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light. She looked over and saw Dean lying in bed only covered by a small sheet. Dean saw her and sat up and smiled, "Now that's what I'm talking about. Get your ass over here." He said in a commanding voice.

Bella made her way over to the bed and got under the sheet. Dean wasted no time before he rolled on top of her and looked down into her eyes, "Time to get this started." He smiled.

Bella sighed and turned and looked away, "Just get it over with."

Dean grabbed her face and made her look at him, "No my wife. I am going to take my time unwrapping what is mine." He said before he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

***Thanks for all the reviews. Wedding night will be next : ) and then the fun will begin. Ok so its a little short and I will put this on all my updates. I have a broken wrist so I can do only a little at a time. Joyce is helping me as far as editing and stuff and ideas. It sucks but I will try my best to keep the updates coming. Thanks you guys! Also banners and her ring is on my profile**


	4. Chapter 4

He finally had her where he wanted her. With his right hand he drew up her gown as he kissed from her lips down to her neck, "So soft." He whispered, "And mine."

"I will never be yours so just get it over with." She said once again trying to ignore the feeling running through her body at this moment.

"Patience." He smiled against her skin as he kissed his way down her body, "I told you I wanted to see what else tasted good." He said and settled between her legs.

Bella sat up on her elbows and looked down at him, "W-what are you doing?" she asked.

Dean just smirked up at her as he pulled her white cotton panties aside and began sucking on her clit. Bella's arms went weak and she fell back onto the bed, "Oh…Oh God." She moaned and couldn't believe what he was doing to her. She had never heard of such a thing before. She wanted to fight him but the more he licked and sucked the more she felt herself losing all control of the situation.

Dean pulled the panties off of her and he roughly inserted a finger into her wet pussy and she gasped at the intrusion. If this is what his finger felt like she was worried about the rest of the night.

With his strong arm holding her legs apart his finger slid in easily. A soft moan escaped her lips as he continued to roughly finger her. The first finger was quickly joined by a second, then a third. Her moans got louder, drowning out Dean's sniggers. "You like it don't you." He asked between licks. "Tell me Bella."

"I-I like it." She said. In my land of ecstasy she began to forget why she hated him. Dean had a habit of doing that to women. He was able to wipe everything that was on their mind with his masterful technique.

Bella's body tightened as she reached her first climax and she moaned out in pleasure, "Dean...uh...Dean." By now she had forgotten everything. The fact she was ready to kill him about five minutes ago as well as the fact that he was terrible…..well outside the bedroom at least.

Dean continued to finger her. Every so often he would replace his fingers with his tongue. It was like he was able to touch places that only he knew existed. Her moans by now could've been measured on the Richter scale. With a final thrust of his fingers she came and her body went limp and covered his face in with juices.

Dean slid back up her body and pulled the night gown over her hear without any word for Bella, "Told you I knew what I was doing baby and that was only the beginning." He said and threw the gown off the bed.

"I-I hate you." She said.

"I assure you I hate you more." Dean said and leaned down and kissed her hard and rough.

Dean parted her legs and brought his cock closer to her pussy. He teased it with the tip, only giving her an inch or so at a time. He looked down at her and smiled, "Try to remember to breath." He winked before slamming into her hard, breaking her barrier.

Bella threw her head back onto the pillow and screamed out loud. She was in so much pain at this moment she felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. Damn him for doing this to her. Should have known he would be gentle. A man like him didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Told you to breath." Dean said. "Don't worry I'll go slow…for now." He said.

"B-bastard." She said trying to move away from him.

"I wouldn't move if I was you. Tonight and forever you are mine and only mine."

Dean pushed back into her and when it was fully buried he brought it out again and began teasing her a little. The more he did this the more she moaned in anticipation. The pain was gone and now she was anxious to see what he had. She had heard stories and wanted to see if they were true.

When Dean was sure she was ok he buried his entire length into her pussy. Once again Bella screamed but this time in pleasure as his length was drawn out and buried up to the balls again and again. He slid all the way out and then drove back in, gradually increasing the speed and force of his thrusts. Dean lifted her legs over his shoulders as he continued to pound her pussy mercilessly.

"Oh fuck! Yes baby. Take it all." He said ad he smiled down at her. Who knew a wife could be so good.

"I'm….I think….Oh Dean…I ….DEAN!" She screamed as another orgasm raked through her body but Dean wasn't even nearly finished with her.

He grabbed her and roughly forced her onto her stomach. Bella looked over her shoulder and before she could say anything he entered her from behind. Her climax died down momentarily but then came back, twice as strong. "Oh shit! DEAN!" She screamed in pleasure as a torrent of juices erupted from her and covered Dean's cock.

When Dean felt her walls pulsing he let go and came deep within her with a loud moan of her name, "Oh Bella!"

Dean collapsed next to her, both of them exhausted. They lay there for a few more moments, panting, Dean on his back and Bella on my stomach. "She had nothing else to say to him right now. At least he was good for something. She never knew sex would have been so painful and oh so pleasurable.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bella woke up and saw that Dean was no longer next to her. Maybe this was a good thing. She got out of the bed and took a shower before getting ready for the day.<p>

She made her way down stairs and into the breakfast area where Dean and John where sitting at the table joined by Sam and her father, "Morning." She said and a servant came over and pulled out her chair for her.

"Morning Isabelle." Her father said, "I trust you had a pleasant evening?" he asked.

Dean looked at her and winked and she rolled her eyes as she winced a little as she adjusted herself in her chair, "Yes thank you. Are you leaving today?" she asked.

"Yes unfortunately I have to leave very soon. There is business to tend to back at home."

"Will you be back soon?" she asked.

"Yes." He smiled at his daughter and got up from his seat. He looked over at Dean as the Dean stood up from his chairs to see the King off, "Take care of her."

"You have my word." Dean bowed.

Isabella got up from her chair and gave her father a hug and said her goodbyes before he was escorted out of the palace.

She took a seat just as her plate was placed in front of her, "Thank you." She said and the servant bowed as he walked out of the room, "So….what is going on today?" she asked and took a bite of eggs.

Dean wiped his mouth and stood back up and threw the napkin on the table, "You have nothing to do but sit around and look pretty until I need you." He winked.

"Dean mind your tone with her." John said and smiled over at Bella, "You are welcome to do as you please. If you leave the grounds make sure to take a guard with you."

"Yes sir." Bella said.

John placed his napkin on the table and stood up, "Now if you all will excuse me I have some thing I need to do."

Isabella stood up along with Sam as John walked out of the room. Once he was gone she took her seat. She glanced over at Dean who was whispering something to a maid that made her giggle and Bella rolled her eyes, "Do you think that is appropriate to do when I am still in the room?"

Dean turned away from the maid and looked over at Bella, "I can do what I want when I want. You belong to me. Not the other way around. Remember that. You aren't in charge here."

Bella smiled and once again got up from her chair and walked over to Dean, "You forget that I am your wife. I now own as much as you do. What's yours in now mine."

"I don't think so." Dean said, "I have to head out. Try and stay out of trouble and don't make me look bad." He said and walked out of the room.

"I hate him." She said.

Sam laughed and walked over to her, "You'll get use to him but dad is right. Feel free to do whatever you want."

"Thank you Sam and I can assure you I will. Dean wants a perfect wife then he will get one." She said.

She had a few ideas on how to show Dean was a wife was really like. This was her kingdom now and she was going to make a few changes starting with replacing a few maids and doing a little cleaning out. Dean was going to have a surprise when he got back.

***Ok now the fun starts : ) Please review!**


End file.
